Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray was one of the main characters on the show House of Anubis. Even though her parents are professional athletes, she is known as the smart, unsporty, academic girl that gets along quite nicely with everyone. She had a long-distance relationship with Mick Campbell, but then started dating Jerome Clarke but after she found out Jerome cheated on her with Willow they broke up. She was never taken as a sinner. She was one of the few Anubis House residents with no idea about the mystery, the others being Mick and Willow, as everyone else in the house knew about the mystery one time or another. However, Mara overheard Victor, and Mr. Sweet then Sibuna. She is then accepted into Sibuna because of her knowledge. She joins Sibuna in The Touchstone of Ra and proves very useful to them - her intelligence causing Fabian to become slightly jealous. This means that Mick is the only ones to know nothing about the mystery, and Mick is the only one to never be a member of Sibuna. She was named the school's Valedictorian in The Touchstone of Ra. Mara Jaffray is portrayed by Tasie Lawrence. View the Mara Jaffray Gallery About Mara is very smart and academic and is known as "the good girl." Despite not enjoying sports, she grew up with sports her entire life as both her parents were athletes. Mara used to room with Amber Millington, until they got into a fight about Mick, so she now rooms with Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. She used to be best friends with Amber, but they fought when Amber found out about Mara's crush on Mick- who is her boyfriend. Amber gets jealous and runs for school representative against Mara to try to get back at her for stealing Mick from her. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara after Mick rigs the election in Mara's favor. Mara doesn't think Amber and Mick have anything in common, but she doesn't have anything in common with him, either. The two girls have made up after the Mick situation, but are not as close as they were before. Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves, as he helps her with her campaign for school representative. After Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. Jerome then indirectly starts to try and split them up. She is also friends with Nina Martin and thinks it is wrong that Patricia made Nina do the initiation. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Mara gets a dog named Letdown. She is shown to have very good grades when it comes to chemistry and French and all of the subjects. Mick, however, is not good at anything but sports so Mara tutors him. She once cheated on a French test for him to make sure he doesn't fail. Mara isn't really good at distracting teachers, as shown when Patricia wanted her to keep a look out for any teachers, so she could get Joy's home telephone number. The best distraction she could come up with to distract Mr. Sweet from entering his office was talking about endangered hedgehogs. Mara can often be a bit self-centered. Relationships Mick Campbell (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Friend) Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous as Mick was Amber's boyfriend. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well which began Mara and Amber's rivalry. Amber was very annoyed when she spotted Mara flirting with Mick so Amber asked Patrcia if they could switch rooms so they weren't roommates anymore. Mick was very shy around Mara. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. Because of this, she changed her look and became a rebel. He didn't like it and she changed back. They became a couple. She once cheated on a French test for him. After Mick rigged the votes for school elections so Mara would win, she found out and broke up with him. He left for a sports scholarship but returned and they got back together. In season two he gets an offer for a sports camp in Australia and decides not to go so he can stay with Mara. She makes him leave by making him break up with her, but he says he loves her new geeky look. They kiss and he leaves for Australia after promising not to forget her. After hearing that Mick has a new girlfriend, Mara fakes a relationship with Jerome. Mick finds out about their relationship was Mara's profile page where she changed her relationship status and put up pictures of her romantic date with Jerome. They broke up in House of Pretenders / House of Trouble when Mara was crushing on Jerome and stopped dating Mick. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Ex '''Boyfriend, Friends) Despite her old relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season it is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara. Jerome asked her out once but she turned him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon and that some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick and that she cheated the test for Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores, but lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be school representative and helped her with her campaign, but then turned her down when Mick came back from California. He decided to cheer on Amber out of spite when Mara forgave Mick. He attempted to break them up by telling Mara that Mick rigged the election for her, and blackmailing her so he wouldn't tell Mick that she cheated on a test for him. In recent episodes, they are seen spending more and more time together. In House of Status / House of Laments Mara discovers that Mick has a new girlfriend and decides to make him jealous by fake-dating Jerome. They spent the whole day together taking fake-date photos and even kissed twice. In House of Pretenders/ House of Trouble it is revealed that she has a crush on Jerome and Mara and Jerome could have gotten together if Rufus didn't kidnap Jerome. In the season 2 finale Jerome and Mara become an item. In season 3, they are were together, and quite happily. It appears that they spent a majority of the summer together and had a brilliant time. However, Mara had broken up with him when she found out he was also dating Willow at the same time. In order to get back at Jerome, Mara and Willow planned a revenge plot. She said that Joy would appeal to Jerome, they would go on a date, and then Joy would dump Jerome. Mara was also visibly upset when she found out that Joy was crushing on Jerome. Eventually she accepted the relationship, but threatened Jerome, saying that if he ever hurt Joy, she'd hurt him as any friend would Alfie Lewis '''(Unknown-Present;Close Friend) Like Jerome, Alfie is always making Mara laugh, though she thinks of him as a baffoon. They aren't really close. She also didn't accept his help when she was campaigning and running against Amber, who he obviously supported. Alfie calls Mara smart and sensible, but also boring, when they are sitting next to each other in lesson. Alfie is supportive of Jerome liking Mara, so on some level, he must like Mara. Also in season two when he wanted Joy and Mara to have a chess off he said two cute girls implying that he thinks Mara is cute but doesn't like her enough to ask her out. In Season 3, they have been shown to get closser later. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him. When he was a sinner, he flirted with her after he broke up with Willow but Mara rejected him and thought he was disgusting. 'Amber Millington' Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and they started out as best friends. Mara always had a crush on Amber's boyfriend Mick, but hid it because Amber was her best friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was just over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara got into an argument, and Amber offered to switch rooms with Patricia﻿- benifiting them both. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become good friends once again. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they were on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seemed to be developing feelings for Alfie, who is crushing on her, and they don't need to fight over Mick any more. In season 3, when Mara arrives at the house, Amber is very pleased to see her. Mara and Amber decide to share a room together and Mara comes up with the idea to surprise Amber for her birthday, and helps to organise everything. Their friendship appears to be stronger than ever. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Mara worries about where Amber is when Patricia says she is sick. In House of Trickery / House of Unity, Mara gets worried when she hears that Amber left for fashion school. 'Joy Mercer' Joy is Mara's other roommate. Mara seemed sad when Sibuna lied and told her that Joy hated all of them. Joy also comforted Mara when Mick left to Australia. They competed for the editor of the school's website. They sign up together. Joy can often be a little mean to Mara, but it is nothing that is meant to be hurtful. When Mara gets the position of editor, Joy mocks her a little bit, just because she wanted the job of editor for herself. Joy feels bad for Mara when they find out that Mick has a girlfriend from Australia. Joy tries to explain to Mara, when Mara is getting ready to research Vera, by saying "People aren't like sums Mara, they don't always have to add up" but Mara doesn't listen to her. Joy feels bad when Mara is expelled, and sits next to her and tries to comfort her when she is crying. Joy is mostly kind to Mara, and they act like very close friends, although Joy doesn't talk to Mara much about her feelings for Fabian. In House of Rainbows, Joy agreed to do Mara and Willow's revenge plan on Jerome. She also agreed to watch Mara's dog Letdown. After appealing to Jerome, Jerome decided to ask Joy out on a date in House of Surprise. Joy told Jerome that he could accompany her to washing Letdown. In House of Heartbreaks, Mara finds out that Joy actually fell for Jerome, and the two girls start fighting. Later, though, Mara and Joy make up to help Willow deal with getting dumped by Alfie, and Mara helps Joy get back with Jerome. 'Willow Jenks' In the beginning of Season 3 Mara and Willow had run into conflict many times, first over possession of the spare bed in Amber's room and then over their clashing personalities and ideas. They had to work together on the eclipse project, and for a short time they were roommates. However, they seem to be friends now that they have learned the truth that Jerome was dating both of them, and worked together to get revenge on him. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:B Team Category:Main Characters